


Dreamy Nights and Moonless Encounters

by EdgarIsRotating



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarIsRotating/pseuds/EdgarIsRotating
Summary: inspired by girlskylark’s Brohemian Rhapsody. The cursed second ship she’s left hints of. Killumeru’s other half. If fentykilluwat feels like writing a fic from Gon’s perspective.... 👀 YES PLEASE. Your Killua perspective was.... (chef’s kiss) . I love you and your writing , whoever you are, fentykilluwat.
Relationships: Ikalgo/Gon, Ikalgon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fentykilluwat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fentykilluwat/gifts).



Oh. Oh fuck? Gon Freecs was warm, warm like a heat radiator, and Ikalgo could feel it through his shirt. It was capture the flag, and Gon Freecs, object of Killua’s affections, was pressed against Ikalgo’s torso, having just tackled him. And Ikalgo was short circuiting. He wasn’t into guys, but his hand seemed to have a mind of its own, reaching up towards Gon’s face, and- 

and then Ikalgo woke up, punching the sheets of his bed. “Fuck!” He winced slightly as the word left his mouth, worried he may have woken those in the room over, though the exclamation still stood. He couldn’t get Freecs out of his head, no matter what he did. Ikalgo had sort of forced himself to accept his own bisexuality by now, but……. he couldn’t have a crush on KILLUA’S crush, could he? What kind of terrible friend would… do that? Ikalgo loved Killua. He loved him way too much to develop feelings for Gon. But… it was three AM… and Ikalgo was wide away now.. and the moon was bright, cicadas chirping. Against his better judgement, he found himself pulling on sweats over his boxers, hopping out the window, hanging from the sill long enough to swing his feet away from the rose bushes beneath and land on the soft lawn. So, there Ikalgo was, walking down the subdivision, pavement cold against his bare feet, moon glinting off of his exposed chest. He hadn’t bothered grabbing his phone before leaving, he just… walked. Bored and restless and wanting his mind off of Freecs. It wasn’t long, however, before Ikalgo started regretting his actions.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a crash and the sound of footsteps and another crash and a raised voice and a ‘clip-clip-clip’ and the moon was behind a cloud and Oh god Ikalgo wish he’d taken his phone with him now. “I’m too young! I’m too young and handsome to die!” He yelled out in a last stand against the mysterious ruckus going on behind him, grabbing a stick from a neighbour’s yard, running full speed behind the dumpster the noise was coming from, body slamming the figure behind it and- 

and… the moon came out. And damn, were their positions switched now. Under a stick-brandishing Ikalgo was - speak of the devil- a writhing Gon Freecs, eyes wide in surprise. Ikalgo stared down into Gon’s eyes, frozen for a second, cheeks immediately blushing, bare chest quickly feeling Gon’s body heat once more. A wet, cold sensation against his cheek ruined the moment, Ikalgo flipping off and turtling as he thrashed in surprise, registering after a second that a goat nose had been what he’d felt. “Freecs?! What the fuck are you doing here? IS THAT A GOAT?!” Gon sat up, giggling slightly, grabbing Milkweed’s collar. “Sorry!!! We were out for a walk and she ran off- I was trying to wrangle her!” Ikalgo’s adrenaline rush started going down and common sense began rushing in and common sense told him that this is a whole entire live goat right in front of me, so OBVIOUSLY common sense demanded that Ikalgo immediately smother Milkweed in cuddles, her fur rough against his chest as she licked his face. 

After petting Milkweed and apologizing for the bruise via stick attack he’d given Gon, Ikalgo returned to his room, laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. How was he supposed to fall asleep now? 

He did, eventually. Fall asleep, that is. And… it happened again. He dreamt of Gon Freecs, of the boy that embodied summer, of his cute pet goat and his spiky hair and his soft eyes, of his body underneath Ikalgo’s when he’d tackled him only hours ago. It was a nice dream, too, Ikalgo’s mind eventually wandering to Gon’s fingers carding through Ikalgo’s hair, to Gon pressing kisses to his throat, to- Ikalgo nearly fell out of bed, startled by the loud ‘ding’ of his phone as he got a text, brain registering the time on his screen as 11 am. His eyes skimmed the text from…Killua.. asking to hang out.... Ikalgo groaned, mind skipping back to thoughts of Freecs, guilt quickly rushing in after. What was he going to do now?


End file.
